A Family Watchdog
by Fae 206
Summary: (1st person POV) On the day of the accident that killed Tadashi, there was more than Callaghan whose life was saved. Hiro is about to find out that his brother was saved, experimented on, and became a puppy who had his brother's thoughts and memories. Wanting to protect him, Hiro tries to find ways to look after his big bro whilst attempting to figure out how to transform him back
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is really strange and probably not familiar in this category but I wanted to write it. It mainly focuses on the two brothers with Baymax and there are going to be some flashbacks put into it as well. Anyway, thank you for choosing to read it. Whenever I think of evil plans where people turn into dogs I think of Mojo Jojo 😊

**A Family Watchdog**

**Chapter One**

Nobody is ever going to find me and even if my brother walked by me today he probably wouldn't even give me a second look. I don't really know how this happened but there were more than microbots at that event. I used to be a student, a human. I used to be Tadashi Hamada, not an unattractive student who made a medical health care robot and tried to use the last moments of my life saving a professor and man I admired and looked up to.

If I had known how certain events would go, maybe I would have stayed with my little brother outside and never gone in. I saw how that same great man stole my brother's technology and then was sent to prison. I shouldn't have been so stupid.

After the time I ran in, I can only remember a little more of my life as that human and then darkness and then I woke up and I wasn't in my own body. It took a while for me to get used to the fact that I was caged that instead of hands and feet, I just had paws. It took a while for me to adjust to the fact that somehow by some unknown method I was trapped in the body of a puppy.

I'm not sure how long ago my life as Tadashi Hamada ended and my life as Experiment T62H6 began.

I sniff the air, somebody new is here and they are going to be put in one of the cages near mine. I hope to never hear his voice, my brother's, I hope that he's keeping himself safe because I wouldn't be able to help him with the creeps here. I curl myself up again and take a look at the spots on my paws. Yes, my life as human student Tadashi Hamada is done and now I'm a Dalmatian puppy they abuse.

I've been told that my mind is still fighting it and when I lose hold of my hope that I'll actually adjust to thinking more like a dog. I don't know how scared I should be that that day will come.

…..

…

I need to remain calm. We've been on missions before and Baymax is ready and has been tested but I'm not sure what kind of tech is down here. There were a number of tunnels that we had to take to get here and I'm not sure how hard the escape is going to be but Wasabi is keeping track of the directions and we're a team. We help one another and lean on one another.

"Hiro, what should we be looking for?" Honey Lemon asks and I shrug before hearing Wasabi panicking that I'm not giving any clues. We just need to be calm and remain silent.

"Dude, it would really help if we figured out what we're trying to find before trying to find it," Wasabi tells me and I just have a sense that I should be down here and that something or someone is pulling me down. I find a door and listen to hear that there is something in there but it's not big. Maybe it's what I've been looking for.

"Woman up," Gogo tells Wasabi and I just want to focus on what is going on, not with any arguing or anxiety. I close my eyes as I feel the lock and then manage to turn the lock on the side. I can hear it turn to the right spot with my ear pressed to the door and as I open the large door – which reminds me of something you'd see inside of a bank and not a house – I fall through and hear dogs yapping.

Did I just take us all down here to break up dog fighting?

"Woooah," Fred says sounding impressed, "Man, that is a lot of puppies. Like a dozen of them," he tells me and I don't think that I was brought down here just for puppies. I try to see what else is going on but Fred goes over to the cages, "Hey little bros," he says as if he's talking to children, "You guys and gals doing okay. Who loves bones?" he asks and then I hear Honey Lemon speaking in a very serious manner.

"Hiro," she whispers to me and I turn to face her, "You need to see this."

I look at the Dalmatian who is asleep in the cage, he looks kind of blissful, I have to agree with that but my focus should not be on a dog.

"Woah, seriously," Gogo says, "Hiro," she calls me over and Fred is looking at the same dog. What is so interesting about this Dalmatian?

"Hiro, you really have to see this," Honey Lemon whispers to me and with a last scan, I come over to her and my eyes widen. There are files attached to the side of all of these cages but these are all files with pictures of people on them. The one that Honey Lemon hands me is a picture of…Tadashi. I flip through it. All of his medical records are on there, his personal information, this is a file about my brother, my deceased brother. What does this have to do with a puppy?

I look at the Dalmatian as they sleep and Fred starts to undo the locks. I want to tell him to stop but maybe this dog has been trained to find Tadashi. I take another look at the dog but as I turn around my eyes widen. Standing right in front of me in a designer suit is my brother as If he were back from the dead.

"Heh, I didn't think we had guests," Tadashi says as he just seems to go ahead with things as if we weren't his friends and family that he's revealed that he's not dead to. He looks us over and it's as if he can't recognize us, did he hit his head or something? I open my mouth before feeling myself want to cry and run over and hug him and tell him how much I've missed him.

"You, what are you doing down here?" he asks us and I feel something is strange about him. Amnesia? Does he have amnesia?

"Dude, I'm sorry," Wasabi says as he comes over to Tadashi, "We should be the ones asking you that question. You pretend to be dead and then you just show up and expect for us to roll with the punches."

"Oh," Tadashi says as he turns to each of us, "I know you?" he asks before looking at me and I realize that he doesn't recognize me. I take off my helmet and stare at him. "You don't _look_ familiar to me."

I freeze but as he's about to touch me, the Dalmatian barks at him loudly. Tadashi turns to him and I see a darkness in his eyes that wasn't there before. What has happened to my big brother? He doesn't even look affected by the fire but then again neither did Callaghan.

I hear something behind me, they're doing something but I'm in too much shock to calm down.

"You shouldn't even be in here anyway," Tadashi says with a cold laugh, he sounds cruel and that was one thing that Tadashi never was. The man pulls out a gun and hands it to me and I hear everyone gasp apart from Fred who seems more interested in something else. "Leave now. Repeat what you saw to nobody and I won't murder you."

"I don't think that you _could_," I tell him as I narrow my eyes.

"To me," Tadashi laughs before saying words I don't think that I will ever be able to forget. "To me, you are nothing, less than insignificant."

…..

…..

This false Tadashi, or my master as he tries to tell me I am is holding a gun on my little brother. Even if I am a puppy, I'm not going to let Hiro die. I rush forwards as I see the false man line up the gun and Hiro tries to protect himself with his armor. What has he been doing to dress like that anyway?

I feel Fred attempt to grab me but I wriggle out of his hold and run towards the man. I hear the slight touch of his hand over the trigger and bolt forwards. Even if I die it'll be okay. I'm meant to be dead anyway. I bite the man's wrist and he shoots upwards before turning to me.

"Damn dog," he says as he pushes me off but I feel Honey Lemon grab me.

"Hiro!" she tells him, "We have to go!"

Hiro nods in a daze and I see them start to escape, I close my eyes expecting to be put back into the cage. At least they're safe even if I have to face the punishment. I try to breathe expecting my life to be over as soon as he turns that gun on me instead.

….

….

Open air. I can feel air. Did I finally make it to the afterlife? I feel someone's hand on me and behind my ear and push my paws against…yes, my paws. Either the afterlife is a trap or I'm not dead. I look up and see Fred gazing down at me. I guess he has a way with animals. I bark and turn to Hiro.

"Don't worry," Honey says to me and I look to her confused, "Hiro is safe. We're all safe."

"Maybe the dog just needs to do its business," Gogo shrugs and I look from side to side. Where am I? This is a fancy house, I'm not used to being here. Am I out of their cages? "I still think that you guys are crazy. Maybe it's like this dog that was trained to be an attack dog and hates guns."

I shake my head and try to see where Hiro is. He has to be alive. I couldn't forgive myself if he wasn't alive.

"Hey, little buddy, did you just shake your head?" Fred asks with excitement and I stare at him, trying to listen to Hiro's voice. I want to make sure my bro is okay. I've always wanted to make sure that he's okay. I wriggle out of Fred's hold but he looks down at me. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks and I nod causing them to stare at me.

"Something really weird is happening here," Gogo says and I finally spot Hiro sitting against a fence getting his butt wet. He needs for someone to try to tell him that that man who spoke to him wasn't me. I would never talk to Hiro like that and I definitely would never pull a gun on him even if I had gained amnesia.

I make my way over to him and sit in front of him, cocking my head to the side as I stare at him.

"Why did you save me?" he asks and I whine a little, bowing my head. "I mean, thank you but you're just a dog. Why did you do that when you could have gotten hurt?" I look down. I can't speak to them anymore despite understanding every word they're saying. "That guy was my brother," he tells me and I look at him sadly before shaking my head. Hiro stares at me nervously.

"He was my brother," he repeats and I shake my head looking at him and probably showing the pain I'm feeling in my heart. Hiro looks at me confused. "You're saying that you don't think that guy was my brother?" he asks and I nod causing him to lean forward and place a hand on my head. He gets closer to me so that we can look eye to eye. "Is that why you saved me?" he asks and I nod again hoping that he's smart enough to understand what I'm trying to say.

He pales and scratches me behind the ear. "How do you know all of this? How are you able to communicate with me?" he asks again and I look at him in the same way that I always did when I wanted him to wise up and come to the conclusion by himself. He scoops me up, staring at me and taking short breaths. "Tadashi?" he asks and I nod before he brings me to his chest in a tight embrace. I feel him sob but I feel comforted by his hold. Does he know who I am?

…

…

It doesn't make any sense. It's illogical. There's no scientific reason for my brother to be inhabiting the body of a puppy. This isn't science or logic, it's fantasy and magic but it makes sense in its own weird way. I pull the puppy away from me. He has Tadashi's eyes, Tadashi's expression. I'm losing my mind.

"I'm seri-serious here," I tell the dog and stand up whilst holding him. I look over to Wasabi who is staring at the papers we took, the files about my brother. I hold the puppy to me. I am _not_ letting this dog down.

"Hiro!" he calls out to me, "You really want to see this," he gestures for me to come over and I see the papers with Tadashi's picture on it. The dog wriggles and I just pull him into a closer embrace. "This is really weird and it makes no sense at all but these papers are suggesting a medical experiment but something more than medical, more than human anyway," he tells me and I look at the strange symbols on the paper. It's not Russian or Korean but it does seem to be a language.

I see that on the final page there is a picture of this puppy and a picture of my brother side by side with the words above it. 'Experiment Complete. Body Available for Use'.

My jaw drops and I can't believe it but it all seems to fit. The man who was using my brother's body as a costume wasn't my brother, my brother is this black and white puppy in my arms. I feel myself shake before walking over to a quiet area in Fred's yard and place the dog down in front of me. "Come on," I whisper trying to come to terms with this. "Fist bump," I tell him as I show the dog my fist and he sits down, putting his tiny paw of my hand. He looks at me intently before we pull back like we used to do.

"Hey, big brother," I whisper though I know the sadness is still in my voice. "I am never letting you get hurt again."

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This is a fast update because of my excitement to write this. Usually I update my fics once a month or once every six weeks but was excited about this one.

**Chapter Two**

I know that this looks odd. I don't have to be told twice that this looks strange because my brother is in the body of a puppy and what the heck is weirder than that. I think him being in the form of a microchip inside of Baymax would make a lot more sense. Still, as I hold the puppy to me I can feel the deep breaths and I've realized that somehow my brother is alive. I don't know whether it's a curse because he's in the body of a dog or whether it's something to celebrate because he's alive.

I hear someone come over and see the puppy Tadashi look up at the girl who is standing behind me. "Hiro, it's getting late, maybe we should take this inside," Honey Lemon suggests and I know that we're all struggling to come to terms with what's happened. I look at the little puppy who is staring around with large eyes and hold him up.

"Is it okay with you?" I ask and he nods before rolling his eyes. It's strange seeing this dog version of him but he's alive. These expressions are real. "Okay. I don't know what you're saying but I just found out that you're a dog," I tell him and Honey puts her hand on my shoulder steering me inside.

I sigh and see that everyone is looking at me with a nervous and confused expression.

"You should like totally put him down in the middle of all of us," Fred says and I pull back. I know that these were his friends but they weren't enough to keep him safe. My brother was my friend and it was just me and him and our aunt. Tadashi always tried to look out for me. I'm not ready to let him be put in the middle.

"I'm sorry," I tell Fred before sitting in a chair and set the Dalmatian on my lap. I ruffle the fur on his head and sigh. Everyone starts leaning in and I pull him to my chest protectively.

"So, is it?" Fred asks excitedly and I nod. "Oh my god! That is _awesome_!"

"So, it's really true?" Gogo asks skeptically and I see Wasabi reaching out to touch him. I feel guilty that these are all his friends and I'm scared of them hurting him. "I mean, he's kind of shrimpy to be on the tea—"

"He's not going to be on the team," I tell them before seeing Tadashi stare back at me concerned. "Not until we've sorted this out or at least…at least not before he can protect himself. I'm sorry, I…I need to think about this." I stand up before going over to Baymax. "Do you know anything about dogs?" I ask. I see puppy Tadashi trying to paw Baymax. He is the creator of him after all, I just followed Tadashi's plans, this was all him.

…..

…..

I can't believe that my little bro is using Baymax still. I mean, I don't really get how they are a crime fighting unit but my creation, my invention is still being used. The robot holds me, looking down at me emotionally and then slowly pets me. I have to tell me that Baymax doesn't have emotions at least I didn't program him to feel emotion but then I didn't program him to be able to fight either.

I see Hiro turn to the rest of our friends and I see the heartbroken look on his face. That was something that _I_ caused. I try to call out to him but all that come out are barks. I hate not being able to comfort him.

"Taking care of animals is not in my database," Baymax says and Hiro nods.

"It will be. I need to make sure that he's safe at all times." Hiro tells him and I stop wriggling, just staring at him. Hiro got a lot more mature without me. I wish I had been there to take care of him and prove that I've always had his back. "I'm sorry guys, we have to go."

"So you're saying that that puppy is really?" Wasabi asks and I see that Hiro is too tired to explain.

"Please call us when you're ready," Honey tells him and Hiro nods before looking back at me. He puts on his coat, his already taken off the armor that he was wearing.

"I'll carry you," he says before taking me into his arms and then walks out the door, holding me close. I look at his bag, the file must be in there. "I should never have let you run in there," he tells me and I look down. I'm not sure if that is what he should have done, how it should have played out. I only ran in there because I thought that I could save a life. How could I know that I would wake up in a dog's body.

…

…

I must have fallen asleep as Hiro took me home. Maybe it's the warmth of his chest or the knowledge that I'm finally free, finally safe, but as Hiro stops at the front door and kicks off his shoes, I know that he's happy that I'm alive. I haven't seen Aunt Cass for a while. I'm not sure if she'd believe in me, I'm surprised that Hiro does.

As Hiro enters the home, we both hear Aunt Cass call out to him. Hiro gestures for Baymax to go upstairs and then holds me closer before taking me in the direction of our aunt. This woman is like a mother to us, or at least she had been a mother figure to us since our parents died. That's another reason why I'm angry at myself for being this way. I can't really take care of him like this.

Aunt Cass is sitting watching something on the TV and she turns excitedly to us before her face shows confusion and she stands. I know that I'm the cause of this but Hiro just sits down, holding me close on his lap. "Hiro, I thought you'd discuss with me before you bring animals home. He is a cutie though," she says and Hiro slowly pets me. I feel my tail wagging but he doesn't comment on it.

"He's special," Hiro says slowly and Aunt Cass walks over to him.

"I'm sure he is," she says slowly before looking at both of us sadly, "but with Mochi here, I don't think a dog, no matter how adorable he is really fi-"

Hiro glares at her and I nudge his chest with my head. He shouldn't do that. I should be reminding him not to do it despite my size. Aunt Cass took us in and has been loving us. She's taken care of us for a long time and I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want either of them to hurt.

"I'm sorry but it's either both of us or neither of us," he says and Aunt Cass pulls back in shock before looking at me. She reaches out to touch me. I know she has her reasons to not want me here.

"It's a dog, Hiro. I don't think…well, I don't see too many problems with keeping him but he's going to be your responsibility and if Moch-" Hiro puts me down on the chair next to him and pets me. He reaches into his bag and I know Aunt Cass will have a million and one questions if he shows her the file but that's what he does.

"We have to take care of him. I have to take care of him at least. Those monsters did this to him and he needs to be here," he tells her and I see Aunt Cass's eyes widen as she looks at a picture of a human-me. I guess that anyone would be surprised if they saw their relative on a document by somebody else. I notice the panic and anxiety as she reads it – the stuff she can read – and looks up at me as she turns the page. She gets to the end and her hand is shaking, she covers her mouth and stares at me before tears fill her eyes.

"Do you see why we have to keep him here?" Hiro asks in a very serious manner. He looks back at me as I sit up trying to pay attention to the scenario. Aunt Cass is flipping through the report again as she tries to push away the tears from her eyes. "He'll respond to you," Hiro tells her and I see her stand up weakly.

She walks over to me and sits on the arm of the chair that I'm on. "Is that true?" she asks as she tries to control her breathing, "You'll respond?" I nod and she sobs again, her body shaking. "You're…." I nod slowly, "you're Tadashi?" she asks as she reaches out to pet me and I nod. She puts a hand over her mouth and attempts to keep her sobs under control.

"You see why we have to take care of him?" Hiro asks as he takes a step forward but Aunt Cass doesn't pay him much attention. Instead she's taken me into her arms for a tight embrace. She's unable to say anything. I know she needs time to process this, they both do, but at least she's not kicking me out.

"I can't….you're adorable," she tells me before we see Mochi enter the room and look at me suspiciously.

…

…

Aunt Cass is holding him close and protectively. I feel relieved that she was able to read the papers and understand what happened to him, well as much as I can understand what happened to him. She kisses his furry head before we hear Mochi enter the room. I don't want there to be a fight since I'm not sure who Aunt Cass will side with.

I mean, my brother's a puppy but he's still my brother.

Mochi looks up curiously before meowing and Tadashi barks in response. I can hear Mochi purring as he jumps up onto the chair and leans up to sniff him. He continues purring and then nuzzles Tadashi's small puppy body with his head. Mochi's bigger than he is now.

"Okay," Aunt Cass says as she starts to become her eager and active self. She places Tadashi down on the floor and Mochi still presses his body against him whilst purring happily. He can understand? Animals can understand this easier than we can? Well, humans are often blind to things.

"Are you hungry?" she asks Tadashi who nods, "Right. You're probably starved. There's some…I'll go grab it, not the spicy kind though," she says and I wonder what she's talking about.

I sit down and watch the loving way that Mochi is taking care of him. I try to suppress my own sobs. I will never have the relationship with Tadashi that I once had unless I can return him to his human state. I _want_ that relationship.

Aunt Cass returns with a bowl and plate. The bowl is full of water and the plate has some of the beef from last night's dinner that didn't get added to the ramen. Mochi nudges him with his head and Tadashi goes over to sniff it, looking at our aunt for confirmation that it's okay to eat.

When Cass nods, I see the puppy form of my brother start to gobble up the meat and drink the water, pushing it around with his nose a little. He's just so different. Watching him is so different and as Aunt Cass looks up at me, I can understand that a little better, we're thrilled that he's home but we don't want to hurt him. Aunt Cass slowly pets his back as he drinks.

I take another nervous breath before standing up and going up the stairs to where something very important to me, very special still remains. I grab the cap that he often wore, the one that still has his warmth despite it being such a long time ago. I hold it to my chest as I see him clean the plate and I know Aunt Cass is debating on whether to give him more or not.

"Here," I tell the puppy as I see Tadashi turn to me and bark happily. I take the cap and adjust it as small as possible before putting it on his head. It's far too big for him now and it is covering his entire head. I take it off of him. Maybe when he's bigger he can wear it again. He does sniff it though, appearing comforted by the smell.

"I'm so sorry," Aunt Cass says as she pulls him into an embrace again. "I should have been watching out for you a little bit closer. Of course you acted heroically, your parents acted heroically. I'm never letting you go again," she tells him as she rubs her cheek against his.

I watch them and try to smile despite the pain that we're all going through, "Wel-welcome home," I tell him and he barks at me before nodding and I can see the human version of him thanking me. I bow my head and my body shakes. At least he's alive.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the Guest who reviewed Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I'm actually feeling some depression and writing this helped me a little bit. I know it's super weird but it's kind of addictive in its strangeness

**Chapter Three**

_I hate being scared. The heroes on TV are never scared, they're brave. They're as brave as Tadashi is and I want to have some of his bravery. He's four years older than I am so that probably makes him braver. I hold onto my pillow tightly and watch him. As soon as he notices me, he sits up. _

"_Hey, little bro," he yawns and I know that I've woken him up. I always hear my friends tell me that when they wake their siblings up, they get pissed off at them. Tadashi doesn't get angry because I think he understands that I'm not always brave. I get bad dreams. "You have a nightmare again?"_

_I pull the pillow towards me and shrug, he sits up and yawns before patting the bed next to him. He has always been the big brother that I look up to, my hero. _

_Tadashi shifts over in the bed and lifts the covers up for me. I nervously shuffle forward but he lays down on his side. "No snoring, okay?" he jokes and I realize that despite being a pain to him sometimes, he wants to look out for me. He's always doing his best to take care of me. _

…..

…..

He's finally getting some sleep. I let my fingers spread over the blanket which is over him and see his chest rise and fall as he appears to be dreaming. Do dogs dream? I can't believe that he's here and in this body and that he almost got himself killed today. If we hadn't been there to save him, that fake Tadashi would have shot him. The real Tadashi bit the fake's wrist and he lost his aim at me. Just a few seconds slower and I would be dead…or a dog…I could possibly have been made a dog.

I look at his tiny sleeping face. He's offered a lot of expressions of the former him, the human him, but I have to realize that he is not the human him. I sit by the bed and then push myself up. I'm glad that he's sleeping in his old bed, that we didn't get rid of it. I would have offered him mine though. I know that an outsider would suggest a dog bed for him but he's more than just some random dog.

He barks in his sleep and I feel my chest tighten.

Unless there is some way of getting him back into a human body, we can't have the relationship that we once did. He can't be the big brother who always took care of me and watched out for me. He's too small for that, too weak. I refuse to expose him to danger.

As I gently use one finger to pet him, he opens his tired eyes and then looks at me. He gives a short and happy bark and I see his tail start to wag. He's already given me so much. I look at his face as he stares at me, his eyes have stayed the same color and depth despite his now canine biology.

"I had a bad dream again," I tell him and he reaches one of his spotted paws out for me. "I'm sorry," I whisper and scoop his floppy body up in my arms. I pull him close to my chest and get down into a position to share the bed with him once again. I hold him to my body, being extra careful of him. I owe him so much. I'm not letting _anything _happen to him again.

He whimpers and tries to look at me but I shake my head.

"I'm taking over the bed, you just get some sleep," I tell him as I try not to cry. We may never have the relationship that we once did but he's my big brother. He's not a pet. He's my big brother, he'll always be my brother.

…

…

Hiro's body is warm. Maybe it's because he's so much bigger than I am now – which is a strange concept after fourteen years – but his body is comforting and I can feel the rise and fall of his chest as he holds me. I headbutt him lovingly before pulling away from the embrace. I manage to wriggle out of his hold and jump onto the floor. The sun is starting to come out. I sit on the floor and stare up at my little brother who I don't want to wake up.

I hear him turn in his sleep, "Tadashi…" he whispers and I bow my head knowing that he's thinking of my human form and that I've disappointed him by being this way. "Don't…don't go in there." I sigh and bow my head. I really screwed up when I did that.

"I'm sorry," I try to tell him but only my barks come out.

I look around the home that seems so much bigger than before and I try to think of what to do so that I don't wake him up. I grab the blanket with my teeth and pull it back over him. It takes a lot more effort to do these things but I can try. I can smell something, coffee or bread or something and I manage to create a gap which I can squeeze through in the doorway. I look towards Hiro sadly and then shake my head going to see where the smell is coming from.

I've really let him down by allowing myself to get put in this body.

I carefully get down the stairs knowing that a tumble is going to hurt and I see Aunt Cass sitting at the table with her cup of coffee. Did I wake her up as well? I sigh before walking over to her and she looks up quickly before seeing me and stands up, walking over to me and then kneeling in front of me.

"You woke up pretty early," she tells me as she scratches me behind the ear. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat." I look at her and push my head against her chest. She picks me up and holds me close to her. She sits back at the table and sets me on her lap. "You can stay with me today," she tells me and I can see that she's trying to accept me in this form.

"I was thinking of a new name that we could give you," she continues and my eyes widen. A new name? I suppose that it'd make things easier for when other people are here but I hope that Aunt Cass sees me as more than a new puppy. "How about Dashi?" she asks and I tilt my head to the side curiously. "Well," Aunt Cass laughs as she strokes me, "We already have Mochi so Dashi isn't far off."

I nod and bow my head but before I know it, she's pulled me to her chest. "I've really missed you," she tells me sadly and I freeze before nodding. "We've both really missed you. Oh and I came up with an idea," she puts me to her shoulder as you would a new baby and moves me over to the living room where she's written down all the letters in the alphabet. She sets me on the floor in front of them and kisses the top of my head, "You want to give it a go?" she asks me and I bark in response.

I try to think of the best message to try and then put my first paw to the letter 'I'. Aunt Cass nods and grabs a notebook but it's a short message I'm going to try. She starts to jot down all the letters that I tap my paw onto before the words are formed in the notebook. 'I l-o-v-e-y-o-u-a-u-n-t-c-a-s-s'

She squeals slightly as I stop before petting me again. "I love you too," she tells me. "We can communicate. That's great, right?" she asks me and I nod. "So, how are you feeling?" she asks and I look at the letters not sure whether to be honest or not.

"F-i-n-e" I tap out and she raises an eyebrow, I know that she doesn't believe me. How could I be fine in the body of a dog? This time it's a little longer, 'w-o-r-r-i-e-d-a-b-o-u-t-h-i-r-o" I look in the direction of the bedroom before hearing a noise behind me.

"I don't want you to spend all your energy worried about me," Hiro tells me before sitting down next to me and letting his hand brush over the fur on my back.

…

….

I feel haunted without him by my side. I went to sleep whilst holding him and I wake up and he's not there. I didn't just dream the whole thing, right? I know that it's hard that Tadashi is now a dog but at least he was here. At least he was alive. I feel my breaths become shallow and I push myself up from the bed immediately.

I see a light on. Maybe Aunt Cass can give me some understanding of the situation. I didn't just dream it all did I. I follow the light and then feel a breath of relief as I see the puppy form of my brother interacting with our aunt.

I look at the letters that Tadashi has his paw on and read the word 'fine'. I don't know the question Aunt Cass asked but I'm happy that he's here, that he's safe enough for now. I control my breathing before reading what he spells out next.

"I don't want you to spend all your energy worried about me," I reply as I sit down next to him and try to comfort him by petting his back. He's a little animal who has so much more to be concerned about. He shouldn't be focused on being a big brother right now. "This is pretty cool," I tell him and he nods. "Thanks, Aunt Cass."

"This is for me as much as it is for you," Aunt Cass tells me and I scratch Tadashi behind the ear.

I nod before looking at him, "You sleep okay?" I ask him and Tadashi barks before nodding.

He walks forward to the letters and I watch him, "s-o-r-r-y," he says and I frown as I watch him. I don't want him apologizing. I shake my head but he continues 'I-s-h-o-u-l-d-n-t-h-a-v-e-r-u-n-b-a-c-k-i-n."

That's in the past, he shouldn't be concerned about that right now. I pick him up feeling a little guilty that I keep doing that but it's hard not to. "I don't want you thinking about that, okay?" I tell him as he looks up at me. "You running back in was inevitable because you're _you_, as smart as you are, you're kind and you've always taken care of me. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

Tadashi nudges me with his head, nuzzling me. I keep him close.

"I've given him a new name," Aunt Cass tells me and I stare at her. It better not be Spot or Dog or something, he already has a name, a name that our parents chose for him. I'm not going to just start thinking of him as an animal because he has a name like an animal.

"What?" I ask and Tadashi rests his head on my shoulder, I reposition my hold on him to make sure he's comfortable.

"Dashi," she says and I smile. It fits with Mochi but it's actually his proper name minus a syllable. It's really convincing.

"Good choice," I tell her before sighing as I think about what Gogo said. If Tadashi was human then of course he'd be a major part of our team but he's _not_ human and he could easily get hurt. I'm not letting him go out there only to lose him again.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**The human Tadashi form is going to be in the next one ;)**

**Thank you to the Guest who reviewed Chapter Two**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **In a weird weird way, I find this fic very cute to write. Hope you guys are enjoying it too 😊

**Chapter Four**

I promised Aunt Cass that I would go to my classes this afternoon but I think that she understood the need to take Tadashi to see a vet. For just a little while, I'll have to pretend that he's a regular dog because he has to be looked at by the vet. I'm not letting anything happen to him and I'd rather a professional put a tracking chip under his fur than mess up upon doing it.

I hold him on my lap as we sit in the waiting room. Fortunately, it's not too busy right now. I gently pet him as he looks around nervously. There are some animals here and he's already seemed to interact with another dog. I pull him closer, "It's going to be okay," I tell him in case he's frightened about seeing the doctor, "and I'll be right beside you." I turn him gently to look at me before putting my hand out for a fist bump that he returns.

"Hiro Hamada," the vet calls out and I stand, still holding Tadashi close to me, "It's your turn."

I pull Tadashi closer before taking him to the room and I see all the needles and equipment, I look up at a picture that Tadashi is staring at. It's discussing the health benefits to spaying and neutering your pets. I'm not going to castrate my big brother, I don't feel comfortable with that.

"So, this is Dashi," the vet smiles, "Can you put him down for me. He's what…three months old, four months?"

I blink. First of all, why doesn't this vet know just by looking at him how old he is. Second, is he that young a puppy. He should be older than that, he's the older one of the two of us but I guess an older dog would be harder to take care of and greatly reduce his life expectancy.

"I'm…" I say nervously, "I'm not sure. I adopted him recently. I just need you to run tests on him and insert that that tracker thing so that if he gets lost I can find him. Please be as gentle but as thorough as possible. He's family to me," I tell them and the vet nods. I wonder how many people actually will say that to him. It shows that he isn't the first one to have heard it. "Oh and no neutering. Please don't cut anything off without my permission."

"We'll do what we can," the vet tells me and he's acting as if I'm worrying too much, concerned too much about this. Never. I can never be too concerned about my brother.

…

…

I know that Hiro has very good reason to worry but I trust him, I trust the vet as well. I mean, I have to accept the fact that I'm a dog but at least I get to accept the fact that Hiro and Aunt Cass see me as a guy who has been trapped in the body of a dog. Hiro is getting too stressed worried about me. It'll be okay. I'm thankful to him for allowing me to keep my manhood.

"First we'll do some blood tests and then check out his body, his flexibility, his tail, his teeth," the vet says and I look to Hiro to see him nodding uneasily. I know that I have to act as a dog. I don't have the luxury of letting the vet know the truth.

"Can I hold him?" Hiro asks as the man gets the needle out. I just have to get through this, it's for my own good and the fake Tadashi has hurt me worse than any needle can. The vet nods and Hiro brings me to his chest protectively. I flinch as the first needle gets put in my leg and Hiro pulls me close as the doctor gets three tubes of my blood.

Is it over? Hiro gently brushes the fur on my head back. "It's over," he tells me and I feel myself fall limp from relief. Hiro gets nervous and so I look up at him and bark. I know that there are several other tests and tasks I need to complete but we'll go slowly and soon my checkup will be over.

"We'll want to put him to sleep for the next part. Just a slight bit of anesthetic," the vet says and I see Hiro panic again. I want to tell him that it's okay, that I trust them but he has a right to worry about me. I just wish that I could help him as well.

….

….

Tadashi is beginning to wake up from where they put him under with a tranquilizer. I was really worried about him and them doing it but they allowed me to stay with him the entire time. I don't care if they think I'm crazy. I've already lost my big brother once and I'm not going to go through that again. They told me that he's in perfect health and to help him with his baths and teeth and to pay attention to his food. Maybe he'll forgive me if I balance the dog food that I'm supposed to be feeding him with leftovers and table scraps. He shouldn't be eating human food apparently.

I put a hand where he has his new tracking chip, it's tiny but it works and I'm able to see where he is on my phone and even call a number for help if he can't be found. As his eyes open and he sleepily looks at me, I reach out and ruffle the fur on his head and scratch him behind the ear.

"You have a good sleep, _little guy_," I tease and he rolls his eyes but then nods.

I pull him up and hold him to my chest before seeing him look down to make sure his balls are still there. Again, I couldn't do anything like that to him. "I've already paid the bill, we can go home and you can spend the rest of the day with Aunt Cass, okay?" I ask and he yawns before leaning in closer to my chest. I walk out of the vet's. Maybe we could get a treat or look for dog food or something. However, as I walk forwards, I feel a hand on my back.

I turn and my body feels an ice cold chill as I see my brother looking back at me. He looks more like a business man than his usual casual look but I know it isn't him. I pull the real Tadashi closer as I see the fake spot him and reach out to touch him. I pull him away.

"Why are you here?" I ask as I feel the pain of watching my brother look so menacing and scary. "You can't have the dog."

"The dog is worthless to me," he says with cold and cruel eyes and I hear the real Tadashi whimper, I hold him tight but see the fake Tadashi reach out as if to strike him. I pull back, giving a pained look at seeing someone in his body doing that to me. "He's served his purpose, he just needs to know how to be disciplined."

I pull the puppy Tadashi closer to me and glare at the man who has been abusive to him. "You don't want to mess with me," I tell him. "You _really_ don't want to mess with me and I swear, you try to hit him again and I'll make you regret it. I'm not going to stand by and watch you take a crap on everything that Tadashi has done in that body. Find somebody else's body to use or stop being a creep and find your own."

I see him reach out for me and I notice him reaching for a knife. The puppy Tadashi jumps from my arms and bites his wrist hard. I see the man turn back to the knife and I pull it from his hands. He kicks Tadashi hard and the small puppy rolls onto his side. I crouch down next to him and see the man walk off, swearing about his wrist.

"You can't do that anymore," I whisper as I pick him up and gently press him to me. "You can't protect me anymore not until you get bigger. I can't lose you again," I tell him and he takes labored breaths before sinking his face into my chest. I sigh. I hate how things are but I'm not going to let that guy go free. Still, some things, like puppy Tadashi are worth so much more. I really can't bear to lose him again.

…..

…..

As I lay on my side where he's kicked me and the pain is horrific, I try to search for the knife. He just tried to pull a knife on my younger brother. Even though I'm in this form, I couldn't let him hurt him, I was trusted by our parents to look out for him and if that means doing it from this body then so be it. I wanted Hiro to be proud of me.

As he walks away, I find more trouble breathing but at least he's leaving. Hiro's fingers are lightly resting on my belly, "You can't do that anymore," Hiro tells me and I look at him sadly. I knew it was risky but being a big brother means that you have to take risks.

He picks me up gently and presses me to his warm chest, "You can't protect me anymore," he comments and as hard as it is to let it sink in, it's true. "Not until you get bigger. I can't lose you again." I try to breathe. I don't want to admit how scared I am, Hiro has always looked up to me and now he probably sees me as only a puppy. I hope I'm not as dispensable as a puppy.

He holds me close, gently petting me. I hate seeing my own body do that but I've become used to it. I don't think that I've become used to him doing that to my little brother though. I close my eyes and he holds me as you would carrying a baby, rocking me gently. I used to do that when I was a kid, holding Hiro. It's so strange to see this role-reversal.

I wake up as Hiro takes me to the garage and I look around. I wonder why he's brought me here," I bark at him before noticing that on his computer he has something labelled Tadashi. I tilt my head wondering what kind of stuff it is. "Stay here, okay?" Hiro asks as he sets me down on the chair and I look after him. I'm supposed to be the one taking care of him and not the other way around.

I try to see what's going on but it's hard and each time Hiro sees me move he tells me just to stay and get comfortable. I'm an inventor, a researcher or at least I was as a human. I developed a health care companion, despite being in this body I'm still intelligent, I just can't make that intelligence known.

I sigh as I sit down and then look up to see that Baymax is watching over me. Funny.

"I am sensing a slight bruising to the side giving a mild to moderate pain. The dog has also been sedated recently but all organs seem to be working well." Baymax puts out his robotic hand to me and starts petting me, he heats his hand a little. "Good boy. Good boy," he repeats. "My new dog health care card says that a canine likes to be praised."

"Yeah," Hiro smiles, "He's amazing. Still my personal hero," he says despite the way that I'm looking at him. He watches as Baymax touches me and I yawn. I curl up in the chair and start to go to sleep, just as I'm about to succumb completely to the sleep, I feel a blanket being tucked around me.

"Just get some rest," Hiro tells me as he pets the back of my neck. "I'll wake you before I have to leave."

**End of Chapter Four**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed Chapter Three**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_I want to have fun with my own friends, people my own age, it's what being a kid should feel like but that's not all that I want. Despite the age difference between myself and Hiro, he is my younger brother and we both had had to grow up without our parents. Hiro barely knew our parents before their death and so it's my turn to look out for him. Yesterday, I was trying to go mountain biking with my friends but Hiro had to stay at home cooped up. _

_He's a smart kid so at the time, I didn't think much of it but he's also someone quiet who tends not to rely on others. Maybe I can make that easier for him._

_I've collected some of the money that I've earned from helping Aunt Cass at the café and I found a great deal on a bike that Hiro would probably like. I'm excited to spend some quality time with my little bro. I see him exit the café and toss a helmet to him, he catches in and looks at me suspiciously._

"_You better put that on if you want to come with me today," I wink and he rushes forward and his eyes widen as he sees the gift. I think this is better than anything that I could have bought myself. Hiro is happy and we're going to spend some time together. That's really what's best about being an older brother._

…..

…..

As I remember playing and spending time with Hiro when I actually could interact with him as his brother, I see a ball roll past me. I blink before realizing that it must have come from somewhere. I bat it with my paw and I hate to admit it but it's actually a lot of fun to play with. I shake my head, I have to get away from these thoughts. I bat it around from side to side before instinctively picking it up in my mouth and running to Aunt Cass to put it down. She pets my head and I see the complicated emotions on her face. I'm a puppy but I'm also her nephew.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" she asks before tossing it again and I feel my tail wag as I run over to it, my body seeming to act by itself instead of my head willing it. It's as if there's some kind of strange excitement in my mind. It's as if there's this feeling that it would be bad to let the ball roll away.

No. I'm not in a cage anymore. I'm not seeing people ordering me around and shouting orders at me. I shouldn't feel conditioned to do anything and yet, there's this great joy inside of me because of a ball. I'm losing my mind and I can't afford to do that.

"You're having difficulties aren't you?" Mochi asks as he stands by the doorway and sees me holding the ball in my mouth. "You'll get used to them."

I put the ball down and sit down, tilting my head to the side. It's so weird that Mochi can understand me more than Hiro and Aunt Cass do. I've really crossed over into animal territory now. I have to keep my composure, I have to try to think like a human despite the difficulty that I'm facing. "You can talk?" I ask and Mochi looks at me.

"Surely you know that animals talk to one another," he says as he stretches his body out. "You were so smart as a human, Tadashi," he laughs. I take a step back before bowing my head.

"Couldn't fool you?" I ask and he looks at me, studying me closely.

"Nope but you know that humans are often blind to animals. Pity, really?" Mochi says and I see Aunt Cass approaching the two of us. I'm starting to be more worried that I'm relating more with a cat than any person. Is it going to happen to me, the same thing that I saw with other dogs, am I going to lose all of my humanity.

"I…" I struggle and see Aunt Cass pet Mochi's head as she tells him that he's being a good cat and that she'll give him some special food tonight. I then feel her place one hand under my belly and with the other under my butt and pick me up.

"It's not too bad," Mochi tells me as he watches me get picked up, "Especially when you're young. They seem to know you're the same as you were before anyway. You should just get used to it," he tries to tell me and I nod slowly. Is that really the best idea? Don't I have any hope of being human again?

Aunt Cass sits down on the sofa and I see the same files with my human appearance next to her but she sets me down and scratches me behind the ear. I don't want my tail to wag but I can't control it. "Are you doing okay, honey?" she asks me lovingly and I look away, not really knowing how to respond. Maybe I can find some answers in the files. Aunt Cass picks me up and holds me close to her, my head resting on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," she tells me as she runs one hand down my back whilst the other is holding me to her, "It'll be okay. Hiro will be home soon." She sniffs before kissing the top of my head, "How do I help you, Tadashi?" she asks and I turn to her, looking at her with those puppy dog eyes. "What can I do? Can you tell me?" she whispers as she gestures to the letters on the floor.

I shake my head sadly. I don't know what anyone could do in a situation like this.

…..

…

I don't feel connected right now. It's as if my body has been split and it's only being held together by loose threads. Even though I'm interested in furthering my work here, I'm struggling with ways of interacting with Tadashi. Maybe if he was bigger then I could take him here and he could watch me work but he's so small and unable to truly protect himself. I can't expose him to danger. I push a hand through my hair and sigh. There are too many complications.

"Hiro," Honey Lemon tells me as she leans down to see the expression on my face but I don't know what to give them, I don't know what they are looking from me. Maybe I should have tried to stay with him, not knowing what is going on is making me worried. "How are things going at home?"

"He's good, we've figured out a communication method, it's good," I tell her knowing that I'm being reserved and knowing that she'll be worried because of that but I can't help it. I definitely don't want to lie to her or to any of them but they don't understand the relief that I have of having him back in any form.

"That's good," she grins trying to use her optimism and kindness to show support. "I mean, it must be great having him back home. I'm excited for when we get to see him again."

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome when he gets bigger," Gogo chimes in. "I mean, Dalmatians get pretty big right and he's smart. He's always been smart so it'd be pretty cool to see him grow."

"Or to you know," Wasabi chimes in, "have him become human again. I think we'd all welcome him back with open arms in whatever form he's in but I do hope that we get to see _him_ as a human again instead of that fake body."

"You should bring him in though I'm not sure the rules on animals in here and then I don't want him to be -"

"We should go to the park together," Honey Lemon suggests and I'm starting to feel overwhelmed and if I'm feeling overwhelmed right now then who even knows how Tadashi would feel around all of them. I'm glad that they know but I'm feeling extremely protective about my brother. Would they even help him if he was in trouble? He's a puppy, he can't take care of himself, he requires Aunt Cass and I to take care of him.

"Yea-Yeah," I shrug with a weak laugh. "Sounds good."

"How about if we have a picnic and have Fred host it," Gogo suggests and that actually feels a little better for me. We'll be in a secure environment and Tadashi will have people who really care about him despite his new form. It's always important to surround yourself with your loved ones and these are _his_ loved ones. I take a shaky breath in before nod nervously. Hopefully this will be okay for everyone involved.

"Sounds good," I laugh weakly but my brain is trying to decide whether this is best for him or not.

…..

…..

I'm a little uncertain about this but I managed to go into a pet store this afternoon and picked up a squeaky toy and some dog treats. I mean, am I insulting my brother by buying these things or am I catering to his needs. I want it to be the second one. I don't mean him any harm and I really do want to make sure that he feels connected.

I rush up to the house and then enter into the living room where I see him sleeping atop a pile of papers. I sigh and walk up to him slowly, putting my bag against the wall so I can see the rise and fall of his body as he breathes. He's still Tadashi, even in this tiny little body, he's still Tadashi.

I lean forwards to see that the papers underneath him are a copy of the documents that were beside him in the cage. I want to take them away from him and tell him that I'll worry about this for the both of us but he's my older brother and with our parents gone, he's always taken responsibility for me. I feel like I would be spitting in his face if I forgot that.

As he hears me, he opens his eyes and lifts his head, blinking whilst being extremely sleepy.

I reach forwards to touch him but he takes a few steps away from me, I see in his eyes the confusion that he's feeling and I don't understand it. He was fine when I left. "Hey, you feeling okay?" I ask him and he shivers as I reach out for him. Did something happen? Is he scared of something? I try to control my breathing but he looks terrified.

As I sit there, trying to figure out what to do, Mochi comes over and purrs as he rubs his body against Tadashi, I hear some meows and Tadashi slowly walks towards me, his eyes showing how trusting he is of me. "It's okay," I tell him not sure what to do. Why has he become so timid all of a sudden? "Tadashi?" I ask and he nods, I scratch him behind the ear.

"Are you afraid of me?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "Can I hol-hold you?" I ask and he nods. I don't know why my voice just broke like that but I pull him to my chest and then feel the tears in my eyes. I'm trying to be strong for him but it's hard to do. I didn't think that it could be this hard.

He nuzzled me with his nose and I see the pain in his eyes as he notices me being emotional and I shake my head, trying to rub away the tears and hide them from him. "It's nothing," I tell him. Is that true? I feel like I'm losing my big brother all over again.

**End of Chapter Five**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to **Guest** for their review of Chapter Four **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **This is a really short chapter but I thought it was cute. I'll also do more brotherly scenes like these 😊

**Chapter Six**

I'm at a loss and I feel completely defeated. At least last night I could look over and see my brother in his bed even if he is just a puppy but now, nothing. He hasn't been the same since yesterday. I know that it's probably exhausting being a dog but it's not just a dog that I see him as. This is my older brother. I just wish that he knew that.

I get out of bed and start to walk around the room. I can't sleep anyway. I know the others are anxious to see him again but I don't know what he's thinking and it's not as if I can really just ask him anymore. I want to be his brother but if he's unwilling to respond with those big letters that Aunt Cass made for him then there's nothing.

I sigh as I sit down on the floor and wrap my arms around my knees. I feel myself sob like a child and I try to keep it quiet. Baymax means well but I don't need him right now. I _need_ Tadashi. I hear a rustling and pause, it was windy outside…maybe it's…I see two white front paws with spots on them and back up to the wall, rubbing my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"Hey," I whisper in a rush to not show that I was crying. "I was wondering where you got to," I laugh weakly and Tadashi approaches me, he tilts his head to the side and then sighs. I see him open his mouth but instead of the little barks he was making, I hear his proper voice.

"Hiro, maybe you should forget about me," he tells me and I freeze. Is that what he's been telling himself? Wait!? Did I just _understand_ him? "What's wrong?" he asks as he tilts his head to the side and I guess the amazement is seen on my face.

"Do you know that you're doing that?" I ask him and he looks at me in complete confusion. "I mean right now, you…you weren't barking. Are you controlling…that?"

Tadashi continues to stand there stunned, he keeps his head tilted and looks up at me. "I wasn't barking?" he asks and I pause. So, he wasn't doing that on purpose? Does that mean that there's a chance that he's turning human again?

"No. No, I can hear everything clearly," I tell him feeling that I finally have my brother back despite how he's been there this whole time.

…

…

I hadn't wanted to spend time with anyone today but I'm not the type of person who can let a family member cry _especially_ my little brother and though I can't do anything for him. My presence was hopefully enough but he's staring at me as if I just performed some amazing magic trick. I don't feel any different and when I try to speak, I hear the barks echo off the walls.

"So," I try wanting to know if this is all in his head or not, he leans in and listens to me. "I hope you haven't been bot fighting now that I'm not here to keep an eye on you…or haven't been…"

"Bigger things," Hiro replies and I look at him in shock as well. "Well, not that bot fighting isn't fun but I never was into the thrill of it. Plus, I have the best big brother who wanted me to use my head to do better things, if you remember."

I look at him confused. He can understand me without me pressing my paws to those cards? He reaches out and playfully ruffles the fur up on the top of my head.

"I wouldn't say I was the best," I tell him as I jump up to the bed and he sits beside me, his hand running down my back. It feels gentle.

"Are we really having a conversation?" we ask one another and Hiro nods slowly. I feel my tail wag and he flicks my ear gently.

"Bro, you gotta stop with all that tail wagging if you don't want to be seen as just some cute little pup." Hiro jokes with me and I sigh.

"Completely involuntary," I comment and he smiles, just watching me. I look up at him. "Hi," I finally say and Hiro grins back to me.

"Hey," he replies and I feel that despite being in this body, I came home.

…..

…..

I can't believe that I get to talk to him again. I don't know if something is happening with him that means he's about to transform back but I'm thrilled to be able to talk to him in whatever capacity. I look at the bag I'm holding and smile down at him. "It's great that you're small enough to just tuck away in there," I tell him and see him roll his eyes but he settles down again.

It must be hard to be a dog. It must be really hard to become a dog when you've lived a human life and I need to be respectful of that. I go into the café to say goodbye to Aunt Cass before the day begins but I freeze when I see someone at the table with Cass. "Stay quiet," I whisper as the real Tadashi looks at me.

I walk over to where Aunt Cass is with the guy who stole my brother's body, "Uh, hey, Tadashi" I shrug with a laugh as I try to see that Aunt Cass knows that this isn't the real Tadashi. "How's…how's your work been going?"

"Honey," Aunt Cass says as she gets up, "Let me grab you something to eat on your way to school."

"I was just about to leave again. I just wanted to say hello to my family," the fake Tadashi says and I nervously pull the bag closer to me. I am begging for Tadashi to remain quiet. He knows that I know but I'm not sure if he knows Aunt Cass knows what's going on or not.

"Take care of yourself," Aunt Cass tells him as she hugs him and I see her slide something out of his jacket pocket and put it in her own pants pocket. I try to look away and see the fake Tadashi walk out of the store. I push my hand over Tadashi's head as he looks up at me.

"Are you two okay?" Tadashi asks nervously and Aunt Cass sighs in relief.

"Where are you two going today?" Aunt Cass asks and I look at Tadashi, she didn't say anything about him speaking in a human language. Did she already know? Had Tadashi told me before he told me?

"Well, Tadashi can tell you," I tell her and pull the real Tadashi out of the bag. I set the puppy down and scratch him behind the ear. "So, where are we going?" I ask.

"University, I guess," Tadashi replies but Cass smiles and gently pets him.

"I need to get better on my canine, I promise to try to learn though," Aunt Cass laughs and I stare after her confused. Is she unable to hear and understand the words that Tadashi is saying? But we had conversations together last night and I can understand him now. "Whatever you're hoping for him to say, we only have the barks to listen to right now unless you want me to grab the papers."

"No," I laugh awkwardly. "No. It's all right. I've got a lot to figure out but I'll make sure that he's taken care of," I promise as I put him back in the bag on top of the warm and fluffy towel. I gently pet him again and start to make my way out for the day. So am I the only one who can hear Tadashi talking to me? At least it's better than nothing and I'm the one who would take the best care of him anyway.

"There might be danger," Tadashi says and I look at him.

"I wouldn't worry about that," I tell him but I don't want him to worry about anything. He's not really able to protect himself so I have to do that for the both of us.

"Think about it, if he took those papers from Aunt Cass once," Tadashi replies, "He's after them. He turned me into a dog, do you really think he'll stop now?"

I freeze, he's right. How did I miss that. "Don't…" I struggle as I see him giving me a firm look that says he wants to help, "don't worry about all of that." I laugh weakly as I hear Tadashi hum. It's not as if he can provide the help that he used to anyway.

**End of Chapter Six**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the Guest for reviewing Chapter Five which kept me motivated to continue this story **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I'm scared that they want him back. I'm not equipped to deal with it if they take him and moving him seems like a riskier procedure. We only started talking to one another in a way where I can understand him last night. I don't want them to take him away again. I look at him, studying the small paws, the small body, everything is so small and I pull him to my chest.

"You've always protected me," I tell him and it's true. Ever since our parents passed, Tadashi has been the person in my life to have cared for me the most. He has sacrificed so much because he's a kind hearted person and I can't help but get worried about him. Maybe if I crafted some armor for him, some protection that can go around the tiny body it'll be better. At least he'd be safe. "I'm sorry," I whisper. I know that's not enough but it's really all I can say.

"Hiro," Tadashi says to me as he headbutts my chest in hopes of making me feel better. "It's okay. Whatever happens, it'll be okay."

"I can't lose you again," I whisper. I don't think that he understands how much pain that put me through the first time. To think that I would never see my older brother again, to believe that I had lost him. I don't care that he's a puppy, at least he's here.

"I would rather give my life for yours than live an eternal life alone," he tells me and I pet his head as he sadly curls up in my lap. The change in dynamics is still weird for me but I have to keep the most important thing in mind. He's here. Right now, Tadashi is here and alive. No matter what body, he's here and alive.

"I won't let you do that, we're going to stay together," I try to promise him. "We're brothers, you'll always be my big brother even when I can stuff you inside of a bag." He looks at me and whines before looking away. Something is wrong with him. He's thinking of something, I can feel it in my body. I want to keep my eyes on him always but he's crafty and thinks tactically and I don't know how long I'll be able to protect him.

…

…

In this body I can't do that much to show my brother how much I care about him but hopefully with even the smallest gestures that I make, he'll be able to understand. I use my teeth to pull the blankets of the bed around him and tuck him in and then I make a weak heart with my paws and put a paw print underneath. It's not much but I hope that all the words that I want to convey are in that.

This is something that I brought into existence, something that I can't let my brother become involved in. I thought it was good to be together but there are still ways for me to protect him that no one else knows how to do. I rush to the window and push it up with my nose and my paws. I have to go back.

"Are you seriously giving up?" Mochi asks from behind me and I feel a pain stab in my chest. "I thought better of you. Surviving even when your body changes so drastically. You're seen as a leader, Tadashi, despite that body that you're in. I can't protect your image if you leave."

"I don't care about my image," I tell the cat who has become a friend to me whilst I'm in this body. "I care about my brother, my aunt, my friends. I'm a danger to them whilst I'm still here." I don't know if Mochi will understand, he doesn't have the same type of loyalties that I have. He never stayed with his mother or siblings for long and can a cat truly ever connect with humans in that same way?

"I don't think that Hiro will forgive you if you leave," Mochi tells me and I stare at him. What does he know!? Hiro will figure it out in the end. Hiro's so much smarter than anyone I have ever met and I knew some pretty intelligent people. I just want his safety. I _need _him to be able to grow up and be safe.

"I'll never forgive myself if he gets hurt through my staying," I tell Mochi before leaping out the window. I know Hiro wanted me to survive and I am very grateful for his acceptance but I am still his older brother and I still need to protect him.

As I make my way back to the labs, I see the man who is pretending to be me and I try to control my fear. I don't want to be back here but if he needs to continue those tests on me then so be it. I'll give him my body because Hiro knows the truth, he knows that it's no longer me.

"So you had enough of being with that boy?" he asks and I stare at him. I know that whatever noise I make is going to sound like barks to him but that boy is my brother. I feel his iron toed boot against my body as I crash to the ground and find it more difficult to breathe. No. Hiro. I'm doing this so that Hiro can be safe.

"I'm not done with you yet, mutt" he tells me before calling on two other people. He takes me by the scruff of my neck and throws me against the wall and it all feels dizzy. I feel blood on my body next to the pain and fight as I might, I can't keep consciousness. I need to survive. I need to stay awake but is it even worth it any more. All I can hope for is that Hiro doesn't look for me. He doesn't need to come here.

…

…

I feel cold sweat all over my body and I wake up gasping for air. I reach my hand out and feel something furry on the ground next to me. With my sleepy mind I feel that it's him for a moment but the texture of the fur is different, the body shape is different. I blink and turn on a light and see that it's Mochi beside me. Strange. Mochi usually doesn't come in here at night.

" 'Dashi?" I yawn before seeing the card. Strange that he drew me a heart with his paw. I look at it and blink trying to figure it all out. I look over to the bed and see that he's neither on top or underneath the blanket, maybe he's on the floor again. "Hey, I don't care if you're angry at me or worried about you. Can you please come out?" I whisper and Mochi looks at me.

I turn to check underneath the bed, in any open drawer or behind any open doors and I'm not finding anything. This is terrifying me. Maybe he just needed some food. That's entirely possible, just some nourishment. "Tadashi!" I call out again. I can usually feel him when he's close to me but this time it's as if there's a block as if he's not here. No. I can't…I can't let myself fall into this trap. He's here, somewhere, I just need to find him.

He has to be safe. I can't have failed him. "Tadashi! Whatever the problem is we'll figure it out together. Just come out. I don't care if I annoyed you, be mad at me, just be _here_," I beg but I can't find him. He wouldn't scare me like this, he knows how I would be terrified about this. I take a shaky breath as I remember how he had run into the burning building and how I believed the fire had taken his life.

He has a chip in his body, he _can_ be tracked. I jump onto the computer and run the test to see where he is and my heart stops, I can't breathe. He went back there!? What does he think he's doing going back there!? I don't care that I'm in sweat pants and a t-shirt or that my hair is a mess. I have to go to him. I have to rescue him and talk some sense into him. I have to get Baymax.

…

…

I hate to admit that I'm scared. I've been in this place before but somehow the sound of those puppies barking is causing my skin to crawl. They probably used to all be people as well who have had their identities stolen. I'm a real jerk to not be helping them right now but the tracker says Tadashi is still here. I have to talk some sense into him.

I hear some deep growls and barks that remind me of attack dogs. I'm glad I'm wearing the crime fighting outfit. I might need to get physical to save him and I'm scared that he couldn't talk to me. I try to glimpse into the darkness and figure out what's going on when the light turns on, half blinding me.

I blink slowly and see the imposter Tadashi has been waiting for me and hear pants. I look up and I see an injured Dalmatian there but he's not Tadashi, he can't be. Tadashi was turned into an innocent puppy. This dog looks rabid and angry and is not one of those small puppies you can take everywhere but a larger dog around a year old.

I swallow as I see that the dog has all kinds of machinery on him and that the collar he's wearing has spikes which are digging into his skin. He looks violent. It can't be him.

"So, you like what I did with my mutt?" the false Tadashi says as he grabs a needle and sticks it into the side of the dog who makes a sound showing how much pain he's in. "I thought that I'd let him do the honors of killing you. The last memories you will have is of your precious brother ripping out your throat."

He kicks the Dalmatian and I can see in the dog's eyes that something terrible and nightmarish has befallen my brother in only a few hours. What happened here? "Kill him, you damn mutt!" the false Tadashi says and I see him kick him hard, another painful bark but I get down. I kneel down knowing that I'm exposing weaknesses.

"Tadashi," I whisper as he snarls and I try to maintain eye contact with him. It's like that movie Cujo where that family dog turns into a killer because of rabies. "Tadashi, let's go home," I tell him and he barks again, snapping at me and I just take slow breaths closing my eyes. Maybe the last thing I remember will be Tadashi force to rip out my throat.

"I'm here," I whisper prepared to take the pain because no doubt he's feeling the same pain with what they have done to him. "I'm here," I repeat and struggle to stay composed. He barks again before his bark turns into more of a whine and I feel him touching me. His nose is touching my chest but he's whining and just rubbing his head against me.

"Kill him," the false Tadashi tells me and I open my eyes and see the Dalmatian has turned around and is fighting through the pain to protect me.

"Hiro, don't move," he whispers and I can hear the pain in his voice. He's changed, they changed him, but he still remembers me. He's still risking his own life for me. I watch in pain as he goes towards the false Tadashi and attacks him. As I see the blood and the way that his wrist tendon has been ripped. I grab the real Tadashi by the collar. I don't know what made him like this but I hate seeing it.

Despite the way he's acting, I wrap my arms around him which stops him from furthering the attack. "I've got you," I whisper feeling guilty for this. "It's okay, I've got you."

**End of Chapter Seven**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the Guest who reviewed Chapter Six**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The best thing that I could think of to do was to release the dogs that were still there or at least the people who were still trapped as dogs. I also managed to get Baymax to store the papers before I made sure that all traces of the three of us would be gone. The false Tadashi is lying on the floor and I can see the larger Dalmatian staring in horror at what happened.

Of course Tadashi is looking in horror at all of this. This isn't the type of person he was. I feel so guilty about all of this. I should have been watching him more, he's my brother. I knew something was wrong and I just couldn't find the right words to talk to him. Now I'm just preying that they don't find us because if Tadashi attacks someone else in this form, there will be a lethal injection. I know that much already.

I don't know if the wound will remain that Tadashi caused, I don't know if he will have to deal with it when he gets back in his own body or not but I just have to worry about the here and now and as I try to pull the machinery off of Tadashi as quickly as I can and pull the weight of the much larger dog into my arms, I feel sad that he's not a puppy. I could travel with him much more easily when I could jut stuff him into a backpack.

I just want my brother back. I should be grateful because technically my brother is back. This dog in front of me is my older brother but I am still scared about what he did. I'm sure that he's scared too. It wasn't a very _Tadashi_ thing to do.

…

…

The first thing that I do when we get back home is send Baymax to a hidden location, I don't want to bring him into the discussion with Tadashi especially as I'm now witnessing his hesitancy at even being home right now. Something is wrong with him and as much as I do have a fear of him biting my arm off, I just want for him to be happy and feel safe and not be who they tried to turn him into.

"You can, come inside, you know," I attempt to remind him but Tadashi continues to stare at the house.

"No," he tells me with a shake of his head and I look at him warily, "I can't come inside, Hiro." I freeze. I can hear his voice and I can see the way he's stood there just staring up at the house as if he doesn't really understand it anymore. I don't understand a lot of what is going on but I hate this distance we hold because of the change of species. I'm proud that he's my brother.

"Why…" I begin but he cuts me off, looking at me from a side glance.

"I was," he turns to face me and starts moving backwards and I just want to hold onto him, stop him from moving, keep him with me. "I was out of control tonight. I did things that I would have never believed possible," I see the guilt in his eyes and I know that he's back to normal. As long as those drugs are kept out of his system, he should remain himself.

"I hurt somebody else," he says sounding disgusted. "You were right," he says and I notice the limp way his tail is hanging. "I have changed. I was one the man who invented Baymax, a _health care _robot. I wanted to help the sick and injured. I didn't want to become this, this attack dog. That's why I can't come inside."

I take slow breaths. I know that he's suffering but I'm suffering too. It haunted both of us.

I walk over to him. I have already accepted that he is my brother. I would really be a fool if I was to do anything differently. "I'm not leaving you," I tell him as I crouch in front of him and see that fear, those puppy dog eyes. He's in pain. He's in pain and he's my brother and that matters to me. It matters a lot to me.

"Tadashi," I say as I feel my knees getting dirty but it doesn't matter, I need to have him hear me right now. "That wasn't you. You wouldn't do that. They had you on some kind of a drug," he looks at me nervously. I have to rely on the fact that he is able to hear the truth from me. "I mean, look," I laugh weakly, "You let the house as a tiny puppy and they put you on enough drugs to change your body like this. I'd be all screwed up too," I tell him before I reach out and put both of my hands by his shoulder blades and he tilts his head. "Are you feeling okay now, though?"

Tadashi turns, I don't want to hear about the guilt that he has. I want for him to hear me, to _listen_ to what _I'm_ telling him. "Hiro, I can't be a part of this family." I don't want him to say this and so I wrap my arms around him again. I don't like showing my tears but thinking about losing him again brings so much pain to me. He can't leave me again. He shouldn't leave me again. "I_ hurt_ somebody," he tries to reason to me, "I could have hurt you."

"You didn't though," I try to remind him. "You were even ordered to attack me and you refused. You could have been killed and you still protected me because you're my big brother and I'm proud of that fact. When I thought you were dead, that someone else was responsible, I wanted to get my revenge. I think it's only normal to think that way," I shrug. I stand up, still keeping my hand on his head. "Let's go inside, hopefully Aunt Cass hasn't…"

"Hasn't what?" a voice comes from the darkness and I pause as I see Cass approaching us and then her face goes into shock as she looks at Tadashi. She turns, her vision going from one of us to the other. I hear her weak laugher. "I take it that something has happened," she says showing how worried she is. "However, no professional would believe me when I say that my nephew has been turned into a dog."

…

…

I don't think my mind will ever forgive me for hurting somebody. Even if I was influenced by drugs. Even if this man had ruined my life. I went too far. I should have stopped as soon as I knew that Hiro wasn't going to get hurt. I needed to protect my brother even if it cost me my life.

I feel Aunt Cass's protective arms around me. She knows something has happened. She's like a mother to the two of us and family can often see things that others just can't. "Hiro," Aunt Cass says, "I'm going to take him for a bath, okay?" she asks and I know that she's concerned about me. They both are.

I know that this is going to come out as barks but I want to say it anyway, "Aunt Cass," I begin but even though I'm hearing the echo of barks, my aunt turns to me in shock. Does she understand? Is she understanding me like Hiro does? She allows a weak laugh in shock and Hiro is staring at her, tryingto figure it out. "I'm sorry." I whisper as I bow my head. "I can't stay here."

Aunt Cass places her hand on the top of my head and gently ruffled my fur. "You're not going anywhere else," she tells me and I know that she'll do whatever it takes to stop me. She leans down so we can make better eye contact. "You really are talking," she says before she gives a quick sob, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so happy just to hear your beautiful voice."

Hiro laughs at that, trying to make this night not feel as bad. "And _what_ a beautiful voice," he winks at me. Aunt Cass doesn't respond to that.

"Are you okay?" she asks me now that we can speak the same language. She looks between me and Hiro. "I mean, you two worried me to the point where I was about to vomit if I couldn't find you .After all that you've been through, for the two of you to disappear and then return with you," she turns to me, "Injured and grown." Aunt Cass sighs before shaking her head, "I don't want to know right now." She turns apologetically to Hiro, "Go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." She turns to me and smiled, "Can I give you a bath?" she asks and I nod.

Hopefully they don't see me as much of a criminal as I see myself.

…

…

Aunt Cass has put me in the bathtub and run the water enough so that I can keep part of my neck and my head above the water. She's being a little overprotective but it's not as if I can blame her. If this happened to Hiro, I wouldn't be able to keep myself from helping him. "So," Cass asks, "Do the wounds hurt?" she asks. They are tender and as she applies the shampoo to my fur, I try to not show the sting. "This reminds me of your mother," she says as she cups my backside to get the shampoo everywhere needed. It's not like I can do this for myself anymore.

"Because I'm completely dependent on you?" I tell her guiltily and I see her hesitancy upon my reply. I guess she didn't think that would be my response. I try to break the silence "And thank you," I tell her nervously. "Yes, the wounds do hurt but the pain is bearable," I tell her and Cass leaves a light kiss on the top of my head.

"You do understand," she says in an affectionate manner, "I can't see you as anything other than my nephew." I sigh, I hope that remains the case and I settle down in the bath but keep my chin above the water. I know if I as to show any discomfort It would cause her further pain. "So, are you and Hiro working on the case to retrieve your old body together?"

I nod but I feel that my energy has been sapped rom me. "Of course," I tell her honestly, "but it feel impossible." Cass gets some of the water and washes me behind my ears and the top of my head. I have a feeling that she can read through me and knows how much sadness I'm carrying. Being here with her and Hiro though, that's what is saving me.

"I want to help," Aunt Cass tells me and I sigh. I don't know how she can. It's as if I'm trying to solve an impossible puzzle. I shake my head and she sighs. Soon she's washed my whole body and picks up the large towel before helping me out of the tub.

"There's one thing that you could help with," I tell her and see how eager she is to learn what that is.

"What is it?" she asks as she dries my face very gently. I am beyond relieved that she appears to accept me despite this form.

Hopefully what I'm asking for is possible. I don't want to cause her further pain. I make a small whining noise that I didn't intend to make. "If I continue to look like this," I say as she wraps the towel around me and I sit on the tiled floor again. "If I go through the rest of my life as a dog. Can I either continue to stay here or go with Hiro? I feels safe here," I tell her and she places a hand on the top of my head with a kind and caring smile.

"Of course you can," she replied, "You're still my nephew, right?" she asks and I nod. I feel inside that we're family but I don't even know how my parents would react if they were alive and found me in this manner. I hope that they would give me a place to be safe but I wouldn't blame them if they were to reject me. I know I don't look like myself.

I smile weakly or as much as a canine can smile. I rub my head against her shoulder and she pulls me into her lap. "I just wanted to say thank you. You didn't ask for me to be this way. You didn't ask to be involved in this. I'm really sorry that I did drag you into this."

"As I said," Aunt Cass smiles "You are my nephew," as my tail drops she leans down and puts a hand on my chin to have me look at her. "I love you," she tells me, "I will always love you because you're an important part of our family." She laughs, "If I can help you by taking you on walks, giving you baths, and cooking or buying you food then that's all that I want. I just want you to be safe and live the best life possible. I need to learn a bit more about dogs," she thinks aloud and I know that she's just trying to help me.

"If I can do anything," I tell her and Cass pets me again.

"Be nice to Mochi for me?" she asks me. I guess she doesn't know how Mochi has become a good friend to me. I nod. I hope that she doesn't see us as the same. I hope she doesn't think that I'm only a pet to her. "He's a part of our family too, not as important as you and Hiro but he's still our cat."

"Just like I'm the family watchdog?" I ask and Cass hugs me again.

"You are my nephew, Hiro's brother, you can't change that," Cass tries to remind me. "Now, go see your brother. I'm sure that he's worried about you."

I'm sure that he is too. I just need to figure out how to help him.

**End of Chapter Eight**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the Guest for reviewing Chapter Seven**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

As I sit on my bed, I see Tadashi sitting in the doorway of the room. I see the way he's just staring into space and I wish that I could help him. He didn't mean anything that went through him over the past few hours and it's amazing that his body grew at such an alarming rate. I really miss the tiny puppy that I could put in a bag. I yawn and stretch. "Are you going to get some sleep?" I ask him and he just continues to gaze into the darkness.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and approach him, he doesn't acknowledge my presence. I'm not sure what he's looking at but if talking will help then I want to prove I can be there for him. I watch him as he just looks off into the distance. "So," I say as I sit down next to him and pull my knees up, wrapping my arms around them. "What's up?"

"I did something terrible today," he says and I know he feels terrible about it. I don't know how to reply to him but I need for him to realize that what happened today wasn't his fault. "I didn't mean to but still…."

"Tadashi, you were in a difficult situation. I think that anyone would feel the same," I try to tell him and he just looks into the darkness. I gently let my finger go over his fur and he looks at me. I hate seeing so much pain in his eyes, so much guilt and heartache. I sigh before putting my hand on his back. "How about we think of something else? I'm sure that if we really take a look at all of the information there should be a way of ge-"

"I'm not going back," he tells me and I watch him. I nod slowly. I can understand that. He's been put through so much, I can understand how he doesn't feel strong enough to face those painful moments.

"Okay." I turn to him. "We won't go back."

"I think I'm going to leave," he says again as he returns to staring into space and I turn to him, my stomach folding in on itself. Is he serious? He's going to leave and make it seem as if he was never here? I open my mouth to argue but instead of saying anything, my body shakes and I bow my head. I close my eyes tightly. I need to be strong. I need to be able to hide my own pain but no matter what happened tonight, I can't have him leave.

I open my mouth to argue but I can't find the words so I place a hand on my chest and shake my head. I want to find the words to argue with him, to tell him how important his presence is but I'm lost. I stand up, feeling my body shake and turn. I'm crying as if I'm a child again. I hate this. I hate being so weak especially in front of him. I'm supposed to be smart and strong and capable and yet I feel like I'm a kid again and hearing that my parents are gone.

"I can't do this anymore," I whisper as I look at the ceiling. I turn back to him and see the way he's looking away. "I want you to stay, can't you see that, can't you understand that?" I ask him as I feel the pain in my chest. How can I get through to him?

Tadashi turns to me, "I'm sorry," he apologizes and I hit the wall. I hate these complicated emotions. Can't he understand that I don't care if he's a dog and that he wants to play fetch and eat from a bowl and can't use his hands. I can talk to him. I can listen to him. I don't care what form he's in, he's Tadashi and he's here, that's all that I care about.

"Hiro, I don't want to be a burden on you and that's all I am right now," he tries to explain and I stare at him. I don't know what to say. "I think if I stay, I _have_ to accept that I'm a dog. If I leave I can be Tadashi Hamada but staying here, I have to be the dog that I look like."

…

…

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asks as he tries hard to stay strong but I don't blame him for getting upset. I'm more angry at myself because I know that I'm the reason for this pain. I didn't want for him to feel pain but it's necessary. If I let myself lose the profile of Tadashi Hamada then everyone would be happier because of that. I can just be a dog. I can just be a pet and if that helps Hiro in the long run that's most important.

"I can be your pet," I tell him and Hiro is shaking as he takes a look at me. He glares before pointing a finger at me and I feel this anger towards me justified. If I can gently push him away from thinking that we are still brothers, it might make him happier. That's what I promised our parents, that I would look out for my little brother.

"Stay there," Hiro tells me and I sit still. I just feel empty. There are emotions that I have now that I have never experienced before. I don't know who I am. I'm not the successful student of Tadashi Hamada anymore. I'm not capable of doing the same things that I was capable of before. I can still think, still create things in my head but I can't do that with these paws. I'm not able to build things, I don't even have thumbs.

"Here," Hiro says as he comes over to me and puts a photograph on the floor. It's the four of us. Me, him, and our parents. We look happy. We're a family but our parents…would they ever accept me even if they knew the truth? I put my paw on it, looking at the difference between the picture of me and the paw that is on the photo. It's not the same. I don't know if it can ever be the same.

"Do you remember this?" he asks me and I laugh weakly.

"Of course, I remember this," I tell him as I make eye contact with him and he has so much trust and love for me in his eyes. He's accepted me unconditionally. I pause as I look at him. I can imagine what I'd do were our situations switched. I might play around with him, tease him, but I would never leave him. I'd feel sad were he to run from me when I could keep him safe.

"This is what's important to me," Hiro tells me and I look at him before bowing my head ashamed of how I've been acting. "You tell me what I can do so that we can be brothers and I'll do it even if I have to become a dog myself."

"You'd do that?" I ask. I know that I'd do it for him if it was what he needed. Hiro's safety and happiness has always been important to me. He's my kid brother. Hiro nods. "I'll stay but please don't do that, I don't know how cute you'd be as a dog," I try to tease and he ruffles the fur on the top of my head.

"Yeah, you make a _pretty_ cute dog," he says in a joking manner. "You're missing something though," he says before stepping back into the room and I hear a click as he readjusts the size of the cap that I've always worn. He kneels down and put it on my head. "There," he says with a grin. "You look just like your old self, you know. Promise me that you'll be here in the morning or I'll have to hunt the whole city for you."

I turn to him, "I'll stay," I whisper and walk to my bed before getting in under the blanket and rest my head on the pillow falling asleep. I'm scared that I'm a burden on my family but Hiro's made it clear that he wants me here. I think I have to stay for him.

…

…

I'm glad that the others aren't here. It might be a lot if everyone was here and after all the pressure that he's been through, I don't want to force my brother to feel embarrassed or afraid. I hear Fred coming out of the house and put a hand on Tadashi's head, I love seeing him wearing the cap.

"Hey, guys," Fred waves to us and I put a hand on Tadashi's neck and nod, it's okay. We'll be okay. "Good morning."

"Morning," I yawn and he rushes over to us, he tilts his head to the side as he studies us. I crouch down next to Tadashi and smile. "Thank you for letting us use your back yard."

"Sure, training a new teammate is always important," Fred says before acting as if he's in a classic superhero show. I roll my eyes. "I mean, it's important especially if it's a good friend."

"Yeah, I wonder if you still consider me a friend like this," Tadashi says and Fred looks at him with a blank expression on his face. I stare between the two of them. Does that mean that Fred can't understand him?

"He will," I tell him and Fred leans back.

"Pretty cool, are you two communicating? It's one of those super powers that only siblings have isn't it? I mean, I would love to hear what he's saying too. I mean, it would be wicked cool if there was some type of talking to animal power."

I turn to Tadashi and he rolls his eyes. I laugh. Somehow the fact that Fred doesn't understand him – though unhelpful – makes me feel that there is still that strong bond between us. We're brothers. Maybe this will prove to Tadashi that even though he's in this form, _nothing _is going to change the fact that we're siblings.

**End of Chapter Nine**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Something's wrong. Something feels wrong. It's like a sharp stabbing pain and I turn my head anxiously. I know that I'm just a dog right now but could it be that a dog can sense these things. I feel Hiro place his hand on my back and come to look me in the eyes. "Hey," he says attempting to calm me down. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong, something doesn't feel right," I tell him and that seems to concern Hiro even more. He places a hand on the top of my head and his eyes are questioning and that's when I feel a sharp, sickening pain through my head and down through my entire body. It's as if there is some chemical reaction akin to what I went through when I returned to that hideout.

"Can you tell me what?" Hiro asks as her surveys the yard. There doesn't _appear_ to be any danger but I can feel it inside of me. Suddenly I feel myself whine as I drop onto the ground.

"Hurts," I say like a child and Hiro pulls me towards his lap, he starts picking up my ears, holding my cheeks so that I turn my face to look at him. I don't know how else to explain it other than it hurts. It's so painful. I roll off of him and the burn is enough to want to make me scream. I howl but then feel the fur sinking back into my body and my body stretching and burning. Am I becoming human again?

…

…

I don't know what's happening but something is and Fred doesn't appear to be of any use in this situation. One moment ago, Tadashi was fine and then he said something was wrong before his body stiffened and a painful expression took over his face. I tried to pull him close to give him comfort and protection and he just rolled away from me.

I watch completely taken aback as his body seems to change in front of our eyes, he starts off with a howl but then his howling turns to an agonizing yell as he turns human. He looks like himself, his old body but his arms are wrapped around himself protectively. He is exactly the same as when he was human before but the pain looks unbearable on his face.

I move over before seeing rips open in his skin as if someone is attacking him with an invisible swords and other parts seem to burn so I can see smoke, the burn has taken over half of his face and he's bleeding. If he continues, he's going to die right in front of me. I touch his body, it's hotter than is healthy. This is a medical emergency.

"Tadashi," I whisper wanting to help but not knowing the way to do it, his yells show the torment and pain that he's going through and tears appear to be coming from his closed eyes. I want him to go back to being the dog. As much as that is selfish of me, I want for him to be safe and this doesn't seem safe. I've wanted to see him as my big brother for so long but not like this. "He needs help," I tell Fred who nods. He runs away. I don't know if he's going to fetch something but Tadashi can't be left alone like this.

As he loses consciousness, his body seems to shrink again and the white fur with the black spots appears as his features turn more to the puppy. There are still some signs of the burn but it has turned to grazing on his cheek that will heal and the rips that appeared all over his body seem to close without scarring but he's shrunk even further. He's that puppy who he was at the beginning.

"Hey," I say weakly as his breathing seems to steady. He's still whimpering but they aren't those agonizing yells that showed how much pain he was going through. "Hey," I whisper as he just lays on the ground but then blinks up at me.

"Hiro," he whispers as he slowly reaches out his paw for me. He still seems weak but I can talk to him. He looks bewildered, confused. I guess I would be confused too. "Are you okay?" he asks slowly and I gently lift him so I have him pressed against my chest.

"Are _you_ okay?" I inquire, that's the real question here. He moves his paw and gently taps it against my chest before nodding. I kiss the top of his head. "Good. You really scared me back there," I tell him and see Fred return with the phone. I shake my head no and let Tadashi rest his head on my shoulder as I hold him securely.

"Yeah," he says but whines the way a sad dog does. He's lying to me. Of course he's not okay but he's well enough to lie to me and to conceal the truth. "What am I?" he asks and I pull him back, holding him in front of me so we can look each other in the eyes.

"You're my brother," I tell him before bringing him to my chest again. "You're my big brother. As for your body though, you're a puppy again." He looks at me nervously and Fred retrieves a blanket which I wrap around him. "Don't worry. A puppy is easier to take care of."

I put my paw up to his cheek and he shakes his head. "I promise you that I'll get your body back for you but until I do that, I need you to remain safe. I'm going to do all I can to get you into the human form without you going through that much pain." I stand up, still cradling Tadashi in the blanket. "I need to get him home and make sure he rests." I tell Fred. "Tell the others that I'm sorry."

"I will, make sure he's okay," Fred says and I nod, "I care about him as if he were my own brother."

"He's _my_ brother," I say protectively and Tadashi has fallen asleep. Fred nods to that, not sure what to say. I just have to make sure he heals because I sure as hell don't know what happened back there.

…

…

It was surprising how Aunt Cass was able to just take in the fact that I am now back to being a baby with a nod of her head and a slow understanding. I don't even understand it myself but Hiro had Baymax do a "puppy scan" and I'm okay. Apparently, I'm okay health wise but I'm confused and my body feels like it's been stretched back and forth. How did I even become human if only for a brief moment?

Hiro has barely let me out of his arms since we returned to the house and he's made sure that my bed has all the blankets I might need. He sets me onto the pillow. "I'm going to be using the computer on the other side of the room," he gestures and I nod. The pillow feels very nice and soft. He wraps the blanket around me and gently pushes the fur on my hair back.

"Make a sound if you need me," he tells me extremely concerned. He goes to the computer and I let myself feel safe by the way Hiro has set me in the bed. Before I am about to fall asleep, I feel something land on the bed and open an eye, I smile and close it.

"Mochi," I whisper and Mochi walks around me as if protecting me but Hiro has stood. He picks Mochi up, not knowing how he was only trying to protect me. It's difficult navigating my new life as a dog when Hiro can't understand Mochi and Mochi has no way of communicating with Hiro.

"Mochi, what are you doing?" Hiro asks and Mochi meows with discontent, "He needs his rest. He's not one of your friends."

"I kind of am," I try to explain to Hiro and he looks me over. He turns to Mochi who is trying to get down and finally, Hiro places the cat on the bed. Mochi wraps himself around my head to give me warmth but as I see Hiro I can see the struggle which he's going through. He doesn't see me as an animal. I realize now that he's not expecting me to act like an animal but I had to readjust to this new life.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him, "You're my little brother."

"Yeah," Hiro nods shakily. "Of course. I'll always be your brother. Just uh…feel better, okay?" he asks and walks to his side of the room. I feel guilty about this. I did become human today if only for a short, agonizing time, I could hopefully become his human brother in the future but that isn't something I can control on my own.

I close my eyes again before hearing a loud knock on the door. It's better just to sleep through it. I hear voices but I can't make out what they are saying. I just want to rest and sleep off how exhausted I am. However, during the talk, I hear Aunt Cass's voice.

"Hiro!" she says with an unexpected severity in her voice. "Can you come down here! Bring Dashi!"

Hiro walks over to me and gently scoops me up, holding me to his shoulder as he carries me downstairs. I blink as the light seems brighter and I see two police officers there. What happened? Hiro seems as concerned as I am and then we see a photo of my old body where it looks like a dog attacked me. I look up at Hiro and he pulls me closer.

"We found Tadashi Hamada's corpse. We believe that he was attacked by a dog, we need to euthanize the animal," one officer says and Hiro looks horrified but his grip on me gets even tighter. "Do you have another dog?"

"Just Dashi," Hiro tells them and I feel relieved. Nobody could think that my puppy self could inflict such wounds on my old body. I just can't believe that I'm dead and this time my body is dead for real. I whine and squeak but Hiro tries to comfort me. "I hope you find the dog which attacked him," Hiro lies but covers my head with one of his hands as if protecting me.

What does the death of my human-self mean for me now? Is this why I temporarily got my old body back?

**End of Chapter Ten**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to Guest for their review on Chapter Nine


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Another twist here. 😊 Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**

I turn to look over at Hiro as he sleeps in his own bed. My human body is dead and this is different from before. I'm feeling as if I can connect to it but it's painful and only for a moment. I've been trying to build my strength up for the past few hours, maybe if I try hard I can make a connection. I close my eyes and it feels like there's a bubble rising in my furry stomach. I hear myself scream in agony and fall to the floor. I can feel the blood again, it's dripping down my body, down my skin.

I hear the echoes of my screams from the walls and I hear myself crying in agony. This is the worst pain that I have ever felt. I open my eyes and find hands on me, they are burning me. It hurts. It's so painful. Too painful.

"Hiro," I hear Aunt Cass say, "We have to get him to the emergency room. NOW!" she says before going to grab her phone. Hiro grabs hold of my wrist and then puts his hand to my cheek, drawing my head so I can look at him and I see my blood coating his hand. I can't hold on for too much longer.

"Let go," Hiro says desperately and I can hear him pleading to me. I don't want to just let this go. I want to fight. I _need_ to fight for my brother. "Tadas—shi," his voice breaks. "Let go. I can't watch you die," he tells me and I look at him. He's never looked so frightened in his whole life, my entire body is bloody and I can see that on my arm some of the flesh has torn off and you can see the bone. "Please, stop it," he tells me and I hear myself speak but it's as if my voice is different. It's like I'm trying to sound like a demon.

"I'm sorry," I tell him before letting go of the connection that I've made with my body. I feel myself turn back to a puppy and can hear my whines echo. I feel weak, drained, dizzy. I raise my paw and see that it is all there. "I feel cold," I tell him but he grabs a blanket and wraps it around me before holding me close. He stands up and I see Aunt Cass staring at me looking absolutely horrified by how I was when human.

"I have to take him to get examined," Hiro tells Aunt Cass. I know that he's referring to Baymax and his programming but I feel too weak to argue with him. I close my eyes before allowing myself to start to doze off in his arms. I feel his breath catch in his chest before he moves even more quickly. I must have really scared him back there.

"Please don't do that to me again," Hiro almost begs and I blink as I watch him. "Not until you're ready and then if you feel any pain, you stop."

"I might not get my body back. I might be stuck like this," I argue and Hiro's voice becomes more serious.

"Would that be worse for you than dying. I don't care that you're a puppy now. I don't care if you care more about Mochi than you do about me. You're alive and you'll always be my brother. All I want from you is for you to be alive."

I stare at Hiro before closing my eyes again. Is he right in that? Well, there is one thing that he's wrong about.

"I don't have anyone I care more about than my little brother," I tell him and Hiro brings me closer before setting Baymax up to do an examination on me. I close my eyes as Baymax uses his new veterinary skills to do a check of my body.

"I'm sensing a colder body, slowed heart rate, but recovery seems definite. A good night sleep is recommended and then conditions should be stable in the morning." I hear Hiro exhale and he wraps me back up in a blanket, holding me close to him.

"You heard him," Hiro says as he pushes my fur back. "You need to get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning."

I take a weak breath in, "I just have the feeling that if I don't get my body back soon then I never will. I might be a dog for the rest of my life."

Hiro pulls another blanket around me and holds me close to his chest. "At least you'd be alive."

BH6BH6

I'm scared as hell. I have never been this terrified in my entire life but I have to remind myself that this is not as bad as what happened when Tadashi had actually died, when I knew that there was nothing which I could do which would have saved him. I just need to make sure puppy Tadashi is okay. He starts to doze off next to my warmth and I look down. Maybe I should go back and gather information. There has to be something, a notebook, something on a computer database of turning Tadashi human. I wouldn't be doing it for myself though. I would be doing it for Tadashi.

I turn to Baymax and nod before bringing Tadashi to the bedroom. I don't want to see him covered in blood like that ever again. That was horrific. As I place him next to my pillow he starts to panic, moving his little paws as he struggles. I don't know if I can sleep right now. I feel like I have to make sure that he's okay.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him as he buries his face into the pillow. "You were far too good a person. That's why I couldn't stop you. Why couldn't you just be a little more selfish. You said you wanted to save him but you left me."

I hate to do this without his permission but I gently pull him into my arms, comforted in feeling his breathing. With him in my arms, I'm able to fall asleep. It's true though. Tadashi was far too good to be among those who are selfish and have egos they can't separate from. "Thank you for being my big brother," I whisper to him.

I don't care that he's cursed to be a dog. I mean, I do care but it doesn't change my view of him. I'm just happy that he's alive.

BH6BH6

I know I have to be quick. I have to be sneaky and smart. I have to be silent.

Still if there is anything at all that can help Tadashi, I _have _to do it. I hear the beep of one of the computers that I'm pulling information from as I shuffle through files. Maybe I should try to take all the files but I wouldn't be able to carry all of it. Instead I'm searching for anything with the words Hamada or Tadashi or even just the number they gave him.

As I'm scanning quickly through the files, I freeze as I see my father's name. I take that piece and the pages attached to it and fold it before putting it in my pocket. I hear a sound I don't recognize and my eyes flash back to the computers. It's nearly there. I just need to move forward, I just need one more minute. I hear the beeps from the other computers and grab the discs I've been downloading to. With one more quick look through the papers, I shove what I've collected in a bag and manage to flee.

I'll need to figure this out but if I can then I'll be able to help Tadashi and figure out _if_ there is a way to safely get his body back. I take a deep breath as I feel that I've escaped and I need to get back home. Hopefully nobody will catch me.

BH6BH6

Hiro. When I woke up and couldn't find him, I panicked a little but he doesn't always have to be near me. Hopefully he's safe, maybe meeting with one of our friends. I shouldn't worry so much about him. It's not as if I'm able to protect him if he was here. I sit by the front door, staring at it. I feel so much like a pet dog waiting for their master to come home. I hear something behind me but don't turn around. I then feel myself pulled into Aunt Cass's arms and set on her lap.

"I know that you're worried about him but he's strong and smart, he's probably doing something safe and important," Aunt Cass tells me. I look at her and she pets my head whilst still having one arm around me. I sigh.

"I'm really sorry," I apologize and she frowns and shakes her head.

"You didn't ask for any of this," Aunt Cass tells me and she wraps me up in her arms. She kisses the top of my head and I sigh. Even if I didn't ask for any of this, I did think of myself as indestructible. I really wanted to help someone who had felt belief in me and someone pulled me back from death's door as well but they wanted my body, my access to who knows what, and they left me in this body. Aunt Cass pulls me close. "I know it must be hard for you in this body but I'm just glad that you're alive. How about some breakfast?"

"I'll wait," I reply as I sit at the door, watching it. Aunt Cass ruffles the fur on the top of my head and I just watch the door hoping that he'll be home soon. Is that how a pet feels waiting for their owner to come home to them? I see Mochi approaching me and I shake my head. I don't want to upset Hiro more than he is. "Later, please?" I ask as I turn to him and Mochi rubs his body against mine in hopes of comforting me.

"You are more than a pet to him. Don't forget that you spent most of your life as a human but I understand how the two of you need time to connect. He should be most important to you and because you are siblings like the ones that I was born with, not because you're supposed to be man's best friend."

Mochi nods to me as I continue to sit facing the door. I look straight forward wanting him home. I'm selfish but I'm worried about him. Finally, I hear the door open and I look up at him. I see Hiro looks scared to death, his heart is racing and his breathing is weird. He holds tight to his backpack until he sees me staring at him. He throws the backpack over his shoulder and picks me up, pressing me close to his chest.

"Thank god, you're okay," he says and I'm left wondering what is happening.

"Where were you?" I ask him worried and he goes to the bedroom. He opens his backpack which is full of papers and stolen information. I stare at him in shock. What if someone was to find him? To most individuals, I'm just a puppy but Hiro, Hiro could get seriously hurt.

"I think it was worth it," Hiro says in relief and I stare at him. What was worth what?

I look at him sharply, "I'm not just a dog. I'm your brother. Tell me what's going on," Hiro hesitates and I watch him, "You told me that I'm still your brother. I might not be able to physically do what I did before but my thoughts are still my own. Now, tell me what you did."

**End of Chapter Eleven**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Ten

Guest, ploting


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I look at Tadashi and pause. I feel as if I'm backed into a corner here. If he were human then there would be no doubt in my mind that I would be explaining to him what I've found out. I know he would be upset but I'd trust that he knew what to do. I don't want him to get hurt though. He's not human any longer, he can't protect me or himself like he used to, he can't act in the same way that he did before.

"So," Tadashi says as he tilts his head to the side and narrows his gaze. "That's it then. In some ways you can look at me as if I'm human but right now you just see me as a talking dog." Tadashi sighs and he's about to jump off the bed but I grab him and pull him to me despite the struggle.

"You're _not_ just a dog," I tell him and he turns to look at me. I can tell that he's so frustrated by all of this. "Tadashi. I saw Dad's name when I was there."

Tadashi stops struggling and looks at me in deep confusion. I set him down on my lap and he sits there, still watching me. "What do you mean?" he asked before his eyes widen. "Don't tell me you went back _there_."

"I felt like I had to," I tell him and then see him nod although he is worried about me. It's nice to know that whatever form he might be in, Tadashi is worried about me making mistakes and having lapses of judgment. He eyes me warily before sighing and nodding. "I found Dad's name and a code number and an address," I tell him and he tilts his head to the side.

"Dad passed away though, he's dead," Tadashi tells me and I nod. "It might give us some information on his life before he died." He tells me and I smile. Is he actually suggesting that I check this out? "If you're going I'm coming with you."

I look at him wanting to argue with him. I don't want to disrespect him though. I place my hand on top of his head and nod. "You have to take care of yourself though. If we stay together then that will be best for both of us," I tell him and he nods. "First of all though, we need to get some sleep. I was able to get rid of any clues to who had been there but I need some sleep."

Tadashi looks down before moving awkwardly. I wonder what's going on? Is there some canine-type of problem that most humans don't know about. As much as I see Tadashi as Tadashi, he is still a dog at the present time. He has the psychology of a man but his physical body needs to be taken care of in a canine manner. "Can I sleep at the foot of your bed?" he asks me and I smile.

"Yeah," I nod, glad that I'll be close to him. As weird as it really is to me, this whole situation, the more I know Tadashi is safe then the easier it all feels.

BH6BH6

I've been sitting in a nearly empty backpack for a long time. Hiro apologized for how he's transporting me but he's managed to provide me with a stable interior and there are some snacks that I can eat if I'm hungry. Also, every time he stops, he looks inside at me trying to make sure that I'm okay. He's been very apologetic about it. I can understand what he's doing though. I don't blame him for it.

"Come on," Hiro finally says as he sets the bag down. I look up at him wondering what is going on and he very gently and carefully picks me up his arms. I look around and see that it's a residential area. It's neither high-end or low-end buildings. It just looks like your average housing. "The next part is quick, a five minute walk," He tells me. "Can I hold you though?"

"Yeah," I nod as I try to figure out where he's taken me. Hiro puts the nearly empty bag back on his shoulders and then presses me against his shoulder so that he can hold me with just one arm. I don't know what is going on but I trust Hiro. Even though we might be living a life that nobody can touch and that nobody can understand, I'm with my brother. That's what is important to me.

We walk to where there is a decently sized apartment building and Hiro looks at his phone where he's managed to get an address and a code in case we don't get buzzed in. He goes over to the keypad and rings for the number on the paper.

As I hear the voice from the other side, my back straightens due to the familiarity of what I'm hearing.

"Who is this?" the man asks and I turn to look at the button. "Dad?" I ask and Hiro gently pets my head.

"No dogs. I can't…get the hell out of here!" he yells and I look at Hiro guiltily. Hiro pets me but doesn't let go of me. Instead I can feel him wrapping his arm around me so that I'm more secure in his hold. I still feel that it is my father, our father. Something must have happened. Something involving that laboratory.

"My name is Hiro Hamada," Hiro says and I can sense that the man on the other end has taken a gasp and I wonder if it is Dad. "I wanted to speak to you. I think that you know what this is about but I promise you that this dog is important and he's not going to hurt you."

"Can you leave the dog down there?" the man asks and I nod to Hiro but he holds me closer.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that," Hiro says and I take a deep and unsteady breath. He should just go without me, there are a lot of clues that need to be solved and we need to both understand if there _is_ a way for me to get my body back.

"Just go," I whisper to him and Hiro shakes his head.

"Not without you," he says before sighing. "Sorry to bother you," he says to the box before we both hear a pained groan.

"Okay. I'll let that _one_ dog come up," he tells us and Hiro pulls me closer. We both know that this man won't see me as a person and most people wouldn't in the way that I appear and act but if that is our father then I don't want to suffer the rejection that feels inevitable at this time.

BH6BH6

As we get to the door of the place where supposedly someone in connection to our dad is staying, I pull Tadashi closer to me. I need to make sure that he knows I prioritize him right now. I'm hoping for some answers but my main priority is that we leave here safely and that Tadashi is protected by me since he can't really do so for himself.

I knock on the door and it's quickly opened. I look up and my eyes widen as I look at a man who seems to have more prosthetics on him than body par-no that's a cruel thing to think. I look at him and then my eyes narrow. He really does look familiar but much more down on his luck, older, wearier. I take a deep breath and step back, shaking my head. Does this mean that this man is my dad? Is our mother also alive?

"Hiro?" he asks before reaching behind him. I share a look with Tadashi but as he turns back, the man is holding a gun and he's pointing it right at Tadashi. I move quickly, staring at him horrified. Did my father just attempt to kill my brother!?

I take a deep breath before looking at the man who I think is my Dad in the eyes. "Don't kill him. It's Tadashi," I tell him with tears in my eyes. I feel my heart racing in my chest and see him put the gun down. Does he have a hatred towards puppies or something? "I can't let you kill my brother."

The man looks at the puppy again before covering his mouth horrified. Tadashi is curled up in my arms with his head pressed against my chest. I look at him before petting Tadashi's head. "Is this our dad?" I ask him and Tadashi turns to me.

"He sure does look like him but Dad is dead. I remember it very clearly -"

"Yes," I cut him off. "But then I also thought that you were dead," I look up and the man said to be our father is staring at me with eyes showing a deep level of shock.

"You can talk to one another?"

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


End file.
